


Future.

by impracticallyperfect (whynotfour)



Series: Tom Holland and His Girl [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/impracticallyperfect
Summary: Tom doesn't need sleep when she's his dream.





	Future.

The Polaroid glistens in Tom's hand as he shakes it gently, the welcome home from his girlfriend continuing to live on in the soft lines of her face even in sleep. She's still against the sheets, curled on her side of the bed with a smile over her lips and an old vest top of his draped against her body. He swipes hair from her face gently, the pad of his thumb soft against her jawline as it comes to rest while he abstractedly sets the camera down on the mattress beside him. 

The nightlight on her bedside table guides him to the pillow beside her, shifting his weight to pull the comforter over their bodies. Her body works on instinct as he attempts to move his hand she pulls him back to touch her skin as his eyes meet hers. 

"Excuse me, comfort blankets don't usually move," Tom feels himself laugh rather than hearing it, watching the way her eyes glow as she looks at him. "Hi handsome."

"Hi gorgeous," he kisses her softly and she smiles against his mouth, moving onto her back as she takes him with her. 

"Jet lag?" she asks as his arms rest either side of her head, forearms flat against the mattress as he weaves his legs through the gaps in hers. 

"No I just don't need as much beauty sleep as you," he teases playfully, her laugh making him ache to steal another kiss.

"I'm not arguing with you there."

Tom's mouth moves to nip at her neck and she lets out a heavy breath as her hands work knots into his hair. 

"God I missed you," he sighs softly against her skin, head bowed as he waits for her agreement before moving any further down her body. Tom's fingers push softly at one of the straps on her top, breath chasing over her shoulder as he grins up at her. "I've missed how your perfume lingers on your skin even after you've showered."

"And the freckles on your chest," he runs two fingers softly over her collarbones, lips following behind. "They make me think about all of the fun we had when we first started dating. All the silliness and laughter as I made a fool of myself for you - pretending to be a pro baker just to impress you."

"The fool part I remember. That was the first time I realised I was falling for you when you were trying to get cake batter out of my dress after loosing control of the mixer."

"It was all part of my grand scheme really," his hair brushes against her breasts as she giggles at the comment so typical of Tom. "I think I already knew I loved you by then. That this wasn't just a passing phase."

"You still can't cook though."

"I never claimed to be domestic but I'm trying," he defends as she nods. "I'm trying for you."

She looks down at him fondly as her fingers twirl the locks of hair that frame his face. "You're more than enough for me."

His cheeks heat with colour even after all of this time and he shies away from her touch, tenderly drawing his mouth over her chest to settle at her stomach instead. Tom lifts the top gently from her skin despite her initial hesitation, lips pressing sweetly against the marks on her hips as he looks up at her lovingly from just below her navel.

"Never did I think I would find somebody who makes me look forward to the future so much," she moves to cover the bump of her stomach as a blush covers her skin but Tom takes the opportunity to hold her hands over it instead. "Every time I see you like this all I can think about is how I can't wait to see you carry our baby."

It's the first time they've spoken about children and they both feel the significance of his words as she guides him back to her lips.

"I just need you to know that I'm in this forever. That you're the woman I love for now and for always," her eyes glisten with tears and he reaches blindly to find the box sat behind the camera. "And that if you'll have me I want to be yours." Their eyes fall to the velvet box as his hands shake with emotion, "I guess what I'm trying to say is... will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in the hospital and on about a thousand pain meds so this isn't proofed at all but I had the idea of Tom's proposal and had to write it down. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Please comment or message me on Tumblr what you think / anything you'd like to see next. Thank you for all your support with the series so far!


End file.
